


Odd Numbers and Even People

by Chiyagu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe- The Facts are Changed, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hyper Intuition is very slow and very deep because of reasons, Illegal depends on the day in Namimori, Pretty much everyone is here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyagu/pseuds/Chiyagu
Summary: Surprisingly, Namimori was quite peaceful. Undoubtedly because of the efforts of Hibari Kyouya, who, at 16, had an almost complete run of the place. It was almost a normal place to live, as long as one didn’t look too hard. But Tsuna did. And that was his first mistake that led him to gain an evil tutor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sought out to write something light hearted and fun but then it turned into this weird AU where hyperintuition is quite intact but very slow, and Namimori is dangerous, and where Tsuna slightly wants to be a mafia boss, and it is a mess. but I kinda like it? Anyway, I have no idea what I'm doing but I know what I want to do, so please look forward to when I know what I'm doing, if that ever happens, if you even like this...

“Tsu-kun, Kyouya-kun is here to play with you!” Nana called loudly, her voice getting more distant towards the end. 8-year-old Tsuna looked up from his new game to see Hibari Kyouya standing in his doorway, new shiny weapons in his hands.

 

“What are those?” Kyouya gave a smug grin and lifted one. Tsuna had a feeling of dread wash over him. Kyouya preceded to bring it down to the edge of Tsuna’s desk. It broke, of course. Tsuna frowned.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for Kyouya to break things in Tsuna’s presence. It was all too normal an occurrence, but usually, he broke things on other people. Tsuna understood that he was in a strange position, being Kyouya’s friend. He knew that only more destruction would come if he didn’t stop him. He had a brief fantasy of saving innocent people from Kyouya as a giant robot before nodding his head and saying the words that Kyouya had always been weak to.

 

“That’s so cool!” it was the truth, Kyouya was very cool, and there was a time when he and Tsuna were two of the same, until Tsuna’s accident when Tsuna immediately became less cool, but Kyouya never stopped. Tsuna thought it was some sort of testament to their friendship in the beginning, but Tsuna came to realize that Kyouya was __weird.__ But he never thought to reject his friend.

 

Kyouya made a pleased expression before leaving. That was yet another thing that made him weird. Nana came with snacks, “Oh, did Kyouya-kun leave?” Tsuna nodded and Nana frowned. “Hibari-san just called to pick him up,” She left the snacks in Tsuna’s room and went downstairs.

 

Years passed like this and by the time Tsuna was 10, he could say that he disliked Kyouya. But he didn’t dare say it to Kyouya’s face, so he subtly began to call him by his family name. Fortunately, around this time, Hibari had picked up a subordinate called Kusakabe and came around Tsuna less and less. Tsuna initially missed Kyouya’s presence, because without his friend Tsuna spent more time alone and uninterrupted, but reveled in the peace that came with his absence.

 

Without Kyouya, Tsuna found himself falling more often, and generally getting weaker because he didn’t have to chase after Kyouya or participate in the strange Hibari family leisure activities or do anything else because he had no other friends.

 

Soon after, with a four-year absence, his father noticed the change. “Tsuna! I want to tell you so much!” he was __lying__. The few times Iemitsu had come back before had been pleasant experiences, but in the four years since the last time, Tsuna realized that his father was not a construction worker, and the stories he told were vaguely familiar, as if Tsuna already knew the story every time, and Tsuna concluded that Iemitsu was a liar. But only to him and Nana.

 

When they went out as a family, people would avoid them. Even Hibari’s mother seemed reluctant to speak in his presence. It was suspicious. So Tsuna was convinced that his father was either a monster or worked in something dangerous. Either way, the man was not to be trusted. But that was a secondary fact, because as soon as Tsuna was sure, his father disappeared to go on another “business trip”.

 

Tsuna learned that Namimori while looking calm, was a den of dangerous individuals. And unfortunately, he was intrigued by their conceptual existence. Tsuna understood that he was very weak, but that didn’t dim his interest in the people that made Namimori the way it was. The thought he was an idiot not to further look into the town while he still rode on the influence of the Hibaris.

 

In order to learn more, Tsuna decided that he should become Kyouya’s friend once more. He felt strange to have a plan that would use Kyouya, but he shook off the feelings of guilt and replaced them with a passion for achieving his most important goal. And so, he failed. He failed everything.

 

He wasn’t the best student, but his family had both connections and a decent amount of money that went towards his education, so it was quite necessary that he demonstrate skills that would not be suited for the school in Italy that he was destined to go to otherwise.

 

Tsuna succeeded, he discovered, listening in on a late phone call between his mother and father about him staying in Japan for middle school. The only flaw to his plan was the fact that Namimori middle was where Kyouya had a supreme rule, which meant that actually getting close to Kyouya would be more difficult than following him around like before.

 

But, once starting school, he ran into another obstacle. It seems that not studying for a year and a half had disastrous effects on his ability to perform well in class. So his ‘Dame Tsuna’ name carried on into the classroom as well as in sports activities. It couldn’t be helped, but he did have a very particular dislike for the casual acceptance of the nickname. It seemed as if his name had changed from Tsunayoshi to Dame Tsuna, and because of his abysmal grades, he caught teachers calling him Dame Tsuna as well. The worst of the teachers was Nezu-sensei. All of the other teachers seemed embarrassed for slipping and calling Tsuna by the name, but Nezu-sensei was a mean man with a strange focus on being ‘elite’ despite his position as an average middle school teacher in Namimori, of all places.

 

Nezu-sensei wasn’t a horrible teacher. But he was a horrible person. He would take an obscene amount of joy in asking Tsuna to answer questions that he was sure Tsuna didn’t know the answer to. And he would take Tsuna’s wrong answer as a time to have a short lecture about the greatness of being an elite, like himself. Tsuna just allowed it to happen, ergo allowing his name to become Dame Tsuna, getting sidetracked in his own life that he forgot his goal.

 


	2. Kyouko and Kyouya

Tsuna wasn’t so incompetent that he was inherently clumsy as a person. His clumsiness was minor and often exaggerated by a certain absent-mindedness that plagued him whenever he thought too deeply, which was far too often. But being clumsy was useful to him, so it became routine to stumble and trip over nothing.

 

Unfortunately, this did capture the attention of two high profile Namimori Middle students.

 

Kyouko Sasagawa was, in short, beautiful. Tsuna spent a lot of time staring and thinking about how perfect she was and how she was like a princess and how __interesting__ she was. So much so, that he would knock himself to the ground at least twice a day, as getting caught was not good for ‘Dame Tsuna’ and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the name was beginning to reach into his identity. More than it was already at least.

 

“Tsuna, are you okay?” Kyouko was close, and upon noticing her attention slightly landing on him, he stumbled and fell against the wall. Tsuna nodded, taking the moment to leave. He wasn’t actually prepared to talk to Kyouko yet.

 

Sure, he was fairly aware of his feelings. A beautiful, kind girl, even to one of the worst students in school, it was hard not to like her. Even more harder to stand in her presence, her light. Whenever he was around her, he felt strange, and he spent 3 days without sleeping thinking about why that was, only to come to the conclusion that he liked her and he wasn’t willing to stop.

 

But that didn’t mean he had the guts to actually open his mouth and greet her directly. It meant the opposite. He found himself strangely satisfied with sidelong glances and watching her from as far as possible, despite a __real__  desire to run up to her and tell her how he felt.

 

 But Tsuna didn’t act on his desires… that would be far too like Kyouya, and getting Kyouya’s attention wasn’t hard. All it took was a ‘herbivore’(everyone that wasn’t him) to act like a ‘carnivore’(Kyouya). And carnivorous actions weren’t spectacular acts. Sleeping on the roof, fighting without permission, agitating Kyouya… all were grounds for getting punished for “disturbing the peace” and the punishment was usually a nice trip to the hospital, where there was a discounted stay as long as your wounds were from Kyouya.

 

Tsuna would have been frightened, if he didn’t have the most information on Kyouya. Because, Kyouya was simple. He was like a cat, except he was a person. Which made him incredibly complex, and thinking about Kyouya was an endeavor that Tsuna wasn’t quite ready for. Making sense of Kyouya would require months of thinking, and why consider a mental journey centered around a childhood friend, when there was a cute girl that he had strange feelings for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know what I'm doing now. And this is the important set up to the true beginning of this.


	3. Thankless Job of being Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Tsuna getting wrapped up in a mess and coming out on top of the mess that is still there, but now his. And Reborn enters.

There was blood on his face. Tsuna wasn’t sure if it was his own, or Kyouya’s, or the president’s, or some random member of the insane brawl that he got dragged into.

 

Earlier that day, the student council president kidnapped him from class, and through an unbelievable series of events, the three-member student council, Ryouhei Sasagawa from the boxing club, and a surprisingly large group of delinquents met the disciplinary committee at the back of the school.

 

Tsuna felt uneasy at the weapons carried by some of the people he was with. And the feeling turned into full blown terror as the president raised her ringed fist and smashed it right into Kyouya’s face, shouting, “Respect your elders, little bird!”.  

 

No one moved. Kyouya blinked at her before a grin took over his face, “I don’t respect herbivores,” He took out his tonfas. “For disturbing the peace, I shall bite you to death,” And then they were fighting the most rediculous fight Tsuna had ever seen. They were both strong and it seemed like the president was actually trying to kill Kyouya. An unexpected tactic against him, but probably effective, as it was impossible to tell if Kyouya was trying to kill someone or not.

 

But his attention was stolen when he saw a delinquent swing a metal bat at Kusakabe and then everyone else started fighting. “Sawada, this is extreme,” he nodded confidently, standing next to Tsuna and admiring the brawl. It was the quietest his senpai had been the whole hour he’d known him.

 

Then there was a delinquent challenging Ryouhei to box and they both disappeared in the mess. Tsuna decided that then was the time to get out, because as much entertinment the violence provided, he no longer had protection, although he doubted what Ryouhei could do for him. He slowly backed away, and into Kyouya and the President’s fight.

 

Kyouya looked at Tsuna with confusion for less than a second, only stopped by the president’s fist hitting his jaw. “Pay attention,” she purred, kicking Kyouya in the stomach and watching him falter backward. She winked at Tsuna and then five things happened.

 

The first thing that happened was Kyouya’s tonfa hitting the president and knocking her hard towards Tsuna. The second thing was Kyouko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa entering the brawling field. The third and fourth things were an elbow knocking Tsuna into Kyouya, and Kyouya, in turn, reciving a hard kick from the president. The fifth and final thing was them all falling down onto eachother, an italian man watching from the distance in a tree, camoflaugued in plant cosplay.

 

Tsuna landed on top of both of them, as the fighting slowed to a stop when everyone noticed that their leaders had been conquered and Ryouhei noticed that his sister watched him with a horrified expression.

 

The president laughed, “It appears that the first years won today,” Kyouya stiffly nodded, glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna was suddenly grateful for the fact that Kyouya didn’t take the time to understand feelings, especially his own.

 

The delinquents disappeared like cockroaches, running away in every direction, leaving no sign of their presence in the fight, save for the blood on the ground. This left the disciplinary committee, the Sasagawas, Hana Kurokawa, the student council, and Tsuna.

 

The president squirmed from under him and Kyouya gently pushed him off, both of them getting up and dusting themselves off. The president glanced at him before going back to the council, “He won,” she said, walking away and looking incredibly cool. “Hibari-san? You… lost?” One of the committee members asked, eying Tsuna.

 

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and nodded, walking away. Kusakabe watched Kyouya leave before helping Tsuna stand up. “You won the Hibari Brawl, good luck.” He went after Kyouya and the rest of the committee followed, leaving Tsuna with his classmates and Ryouhei.

 

“Tsuna, I didn’t take you for the kind of monkey that was into this,” Hana commented, studying him.

 

Tsuna didn’t understand why she called him a monkey, but he shook his head, “I don’t even know what this is,”

 

Kyouko blinked, “Tsuna-kun, you just became the boss of the school, and you didn’t know why you were fighting?”

 

“B-boss?” Tsuna shrieked, the idea of occupying any position of power made him uncomfortable, especially at a place like Namimori Middle, where they would decide this in a brawl, “But, Kyouya is the boss!” he barely even noticed that he was speaking to Kyouko, but the part of him that did notice made sure he was especially loud with his scream.

 

“Not anymore, monkey. You defeated him, so you’re the boss now.”

 

“She’s EXTREMELY right!” Ryouhei shouted. Tsuna began to think that his senpai’s natural voice was very loud.

 

“Onii-chan, what were you doing here today?” Kyouko asked, sounding a bit angry. Ryouhei paled.

 

“I was having an EXTREMEspar while the fight was going on,” Ryouhei replied, looking down. Kyouko sighed.

 

“I’m so glad you weren’t fighting!”

 

 Hana scowled at Tsuna, or rather smiled. Tsuna was sure she was trying to smile, but she couldn’t. He didn’t sense anything bad from the scowl, she he was sure, it was a smile, “So what do you plan to do? I know you’re not strong enough to be the boss of this place, and once the news spreads, you’ll have high school students and adults trying to fight you.” Hana gave a sinister grin, and Tsuna wondered what was wrong with her smile before, and then he heard her words, “More importantly, when the Hibaris find out, you might become a target. Your life is probably in danger.” Tsuna sighed in relief.

 

He smiled, “Aunt Maiko won’t let me die,” But he was concerned about the other people that would try to fight him, and inevitably win. So he went home, fearing attack and ignoring the fact that school wasn’t over yet.

 

At home, Tsuna smelled the coffee when he entered the house, “I’m back,” he called out, cautiously looking for signs of his father. His father was the only reason that the coffee was in the house, and Tsuna would rather go back to school and get beat up than spend time with his father.

 

“Tsu-kun, you’re back early!” Nana said, looking him over, staring hard at his face. Tsuna felt his face getting red. He had forgotten that there was blood on his face. Nana gave a small smile, “You and Kyouya-kun used to come back here covered in blood when you were kids,” Nana leaned forward, “Did you win, Tsu-kun?” There was an edge to her voice, he hadn’t heard it in a long time.

 

He felt a smug grin grow on his face, “Yeah, I won,” he wasn’t lying. He felt oddly good about it, telling his mother, even though he was sure he didn’t deserve it. Nana’s smile grew.

 

“Well, I’ll make your favorite for dinner!” She turned towards the foreign man sitting at the table, “This is Reborn, he’s a tutor your father sent to help you get better grades.” the foreigner had a cup of coffee and a smile that Tsuna knew to back away from. He was dangerous, more dangerous than most Hibaris and his father, and he was casually invited to live in the same house as Tsuna and his mother.

 

Also, why did his sideburns have that unnatural curl? And why was there a chameleon on his hat?

 

Tsuna had many questions, and he would ask them, once the urge to run away was gone. If it would ever leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo. It has begun...


	4. Reborn the Alien is Not Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn enters and Tsuna wants a refund, or at least partial compensation.

It didn’t. Reborn stared at him with dark eyes before pulling out a gun. “Show me your work, Dame Tsuna,” he didn’t point the gun at Tsuna, but there wasn’t much stopping him. He’d already shown that he was familiar with Namimori law. Not to mention the fact that Nana was nothing, if not trusting and amicable. And Tsuna did not want to take his mother to a place where she was wrong.

 

“It’s all bad, you really don’t need to see it, nothing higher than a 20…” he trailed off, watching Reborn pull open his closet door, revealing a messy stack of papers with perfectly average scores.

 

“What’s this?” Tsuna looked away.

 

“...Those aren’t mine,” Reborn picked one up and looked back at him.

 

“It has your name on it,” Tsuna shrugged.

 

“I throw mine away… I… stole those…” Tsuna paused, thinking, “from a classmate… and wrote my name on it… to feel better… about myself,” Tsuna slowly nodded, agreeing with his statement.

 

Reborn cocked his head, “A mafia boss ought to lie better than that, Dame Tsuna,”

 

Tsuna blinked. Mafia boss? Who was a mafia boss? Was his mother a mafia boss? That would explain a lot. But she wasn’t. Was his father a mafia boss? That could be true as well… Kyouya was the only other person he knew, but he was a gang boss, not a mafia boss. Tsuna frowned. “Could you be talking about… me?”

 

Reborn nodded, pointing the gun at Tsuna. “I’m actually here to train you to be the Vongola Decimo. You’ll become the leader of the most powerful mafia in the world, and I’m going to make it happen.” Tsuna shook his head.

 

His interest in underworld parties only went as far as watching them from afar. Anything closer was dangerous and made him feel strange. “You’re mistaken. That is actually impossible, and more importantly, no one in this house is involved with the mafia on a level that would make me heir to anything that involved the mafia,”

 

“Your father, Iemitsu Sawada, is the CEDEF boss, an advisor to the 9th Vongola boss, and you are a descendant of Giotto, the founder of the Vongola. You have a pretty strong case for being the heir,” Tsuna frowned.

 

“I said anyone in this house,” Tsuna corrected, before watching Reborn put the gun away, “Isn’t there anyone else?”

 

“Nope,” Reborn replied quickly. He was lying, but Tsuna made it a point never to argue with people that carried weapons around.

 

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll do it,” Tsuna was lying too, but a very small part of him liked to think that it was the truth. But that part wasn’t allowed to used the mouth, as that would be fulfillment of the separate small part of him with a deathwish that also wasn’t allowed to use the mouth.

 

Reborn raised an eyebrow, “Suddenly, you’re not as useless as you were a minute ago. Does that happen often?”

 

“As often as people point guns at middle school students,”

 

“I’ll be sure to do it every day,”

 

“I’ll make sure you are disappointed sometimes, then. It’s only fair.”

 

“Oh, Tsu-kun, Reborn, dinner is ready!”

 

They both went downstairs to eat dinner, Reborn somewhat satisfied with his student and Tsuna with a new lease on the tragedy of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

The chameleon’s name was Leon, and he was a huge asshole. Not because of anything bad, but Tsuna wanted to touch him, but the reptile only liked Reborn, which was definitely a sign of bad character.

 

The sideburns were natural, which made the situation more unbelievable. Because clearly, Reborn was the product of some strange union of quirky and dangerous that gave birth to the attractive, yet incredibly strange, and dangerous entity that was Reborn. Tsuna doubted that he was human.

 

Somehow, he had put up a hammock in Tsuna’s room while Tsuna was bathing, and then insisted on sleeping in the same room, before getting into the hammock and going right to bed. Tsuna had never believed in aliens before, but, if not for the unwanted presence in his room, he would have been looking up information that would validate his suspicion.

 

Tsuna didn’t sleep that night. When Reborn attempted to wake him up, Tsuna got out of bed immediately. He oddly felt well rested, actually. He didn’t sleep, but his thoughts weren’t encouraged with intense and detailed nine-hour research sessions, so he only found himself yawning as he left to go to school, Reborn following him with a smug smirk.

 

When he got to school, a delinquent greeted him and addressed him as ‘boss’. Tsuna weakly replied with a similar greeting. He had forgotten all that happened the day before and suddenly remembered. He grimaced and dragged himself into the student council room, looking for the president. No one was there. It looked like no one had been there for months, except for the fact the Tsuna vividly remembered the president giving an encouraging speech to the delinquents in the same room less than 24 hours before.

 

He frowned and went to where the third year classrooms were. He looked into every class and found no sign of the student council. Tsuna eventually gave up and went to his own class, slipping in just before class started. No one bothered Dame Tsuna, and it was a strange existence. Several times he wanted to turn around and tell Reborn to leave because he was unsettled by the idea of a school life where there was no pain in the identity crisis in being Dame Tsuna and normal Tsuna.

 

He soon got over it, after Reborn shot him in the head and he came to in his underwear and in front of a mortified Kyouko Sasagawa, hearing the other girls around her whispering about ‘hentai Tsuna’. He had gained yet another identity, without working to build an image, all thanks to Reborn.

 

It was rather unfortunate that this identity was something he would not want to tell his mother about.

 


	5. Fighting is Wrong, Says Multiple Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokerdera Hayato was new to Namimori. Maiko Hibari was Namimori. Reborn was a plague to Tsuna’s minimal good fortune. But, honestly, how much good fortune could someone on Kyouko Sasagawa’s bad side have?
> 
>  

Mochida challenges Tsuna to a duel. It involves kendo, and Tsuna takes him up on the offer because such a fair challenge was hard to come by. If Tsuna should lose to Mochida in kendo, Mochida could have Kyouko. As if getting a cute girlfriend like Kyouko was as easy as beating a guy that likes her, that has yet to properly greet her, at that. If Tsuna won, he could have Kyouko, and Tsuna was sure that it wouldn’t work out that way for several reasons.

 

The first and most important one was his tutor, his tutor that was from hell, not space. If aliens were so cruel… then they weren’t worth believing in. In the three days, Tsuna has had a tutor, he had run at least 10 kilometers, he embarrassed himself in public six times, and died once. Reborn was sure to make the fight something that would lead to Tsuna’s eventual permanent death, and strangely enough, he found himself looking forward to it.

 

The second reason was Kyouko herself. Tsuna didn’t know her well, but he was sure that she was pissed. She was twice as nice as usual to everyone and Hana seemed to be trying to keep people away from her, and Tsuna, while not a genius, decided not even try to talk to her, especially after still hearing ‘hentai Tsuna’ sometimes.

 

The third reason was Tsuna’s stalker. He had a stalker, but he had no idea who it was. He’d only ever been stalked by Kyouya, and that felt safe, if not a little uncomfortable. This new stalker was angry, very angry, and Tsuna felt like he could die at any moment. And the better part of his brain didn’t like that.

 

Tsuna thinks about this as Mochida tosses him a kendo practice sword. Tsuna doesn’t catch it, more preoccupied with his fans.

 

He had fans now, a big group of scary looking delinquents that Tsuna had never seen before holding up signs that said very encouraging things. In front of them, Kyouko and Hana stood.

 

And then Tsuna had a really bad feeling. He picked up the sword and Mochida smirks, “One hit and you win,” and then it started and Mochida got Tsuna hard in the chest as Tsuna had his attention on the bullet coming for him. When it hit, Tsuna tore his own clothes off.

 

Evading the next attack. Tsuna jumped on Mochida and began pulling at his hair. The rest of it was embarrassing. His fans would tell the story of that day, saying that the boss stripped and pulled out a lot of his senpai’s hair, like Tsuna was some kind of cat. When Tsuna had control over himself, he had won and Kyouko was gone. Replaced by her older brother, “Sawada, Join the boxing club!” He demanded.

 

Tsuna ran away. All witnesses to that display, he considered to be an enemy, and if he actually was the real boss of Namimori Middle, he might’ve enforced some sort of rule because of his feelings.

 

 

 

 

Tsuna was slightly irritated. The new guy in his class was a hitman and a stalker and Tsuna knew that it was, to no uncertain extent, all Reborn’s fault. What was his tutor’s fault? The fact that he received a letter of challenge. From a hitman. That was in his class. It had to be Reborn’s fault. So much for being rewarded for public humiliation.

 

Adding to his initial feelings, Nezu-sensei was feeling quite bad, which meant that he would try to make Tsuna feel bad. But more than anything, Tsuna was annoyed by the attempt. He had realized, in some strange, unfortunate turn of events, that Reborn was actually helping him in school, and he, at any moment, knew slightly less than the average member of his class. And Nezu had no right to give Reborn ideas when it came to giving Tsuna things to study.

 

While Nezu was in the middle of some elaborate speech about Tsuna’s idiocy, the door opened and the principal walked in with a stiff smile on his face. Following slightly behind him was Maiko Hibari. She bowed her head and offered Nezu a greeting before looking at Tsuna. “May I borrow Tsunayoshi-kun?” Nezu slowly nodded, stepping away from her. Tsuna stood up and left the room with her, leaving the principal behind. “You’ve gotten smaller,” she commented, staring at him.Tsuna remembered that Hibaris don’t often blink. It was oddly comforting.

 

“Will you take me to where my Kyou-chan is? I’ve never been here before, and I’ve been informed that you’re in charge and you have an iron will,” She laughed, covering her mouth. “I’ve also heard that you’ve got a challenge later today,”

 

“What makes you think I know where he is?”

 

“If you didn’t, I’m sure he’d come find us, once that Kusakabe tells him that I’m here today,” she smiled mischievously, “But, I’m sure you know, so please take me there. My son has been keeping secrets from me, and you as well. We can’t have that kind of insubordination, Tsunayoshi,” Tsuna felt a chill.

 

The chill was the presence of Maiko Hibari’s only son. Tsuna watched their interaction with fascination.

 

“Hmmm…” went the mother.

 

“Tch!” went the son.

 

“Oh?” she replied.

 

Kyouya showed his teeth, “Hn.” He drew his weapons.

 

Suddenly, Maiko held a bottle of sake and a knife. Kyouya slowly withdrew and walked away, turning his back on his mother.

 

Tsuna found the exchange interesting. From an outsider’s point of view, something strange and confusing happened. But to Tsuna it was a god(Maiko Hibari), meeting a proud carnivore of her own creation(Kyouya). She wordlessly challenged him and he surrendered. It reminded him of his childhood weekends at the Hibari house.

 

She turned to Tsuna, “Kyou-chan respects Yamamoto from your class,”

 

Tsuna blinked. There wasn’t a Yamamoto in his class… he didn’t think so at least. There was a guy that was always sleeping named Yamada, though. If that was his name. Maybe his name __was__ Yamamoto.

 

She smiled, “I’m telling you this because he seems thirsty. You should offer him a drink of your sake… or whatever children drink these days.”

 

Tsuna didn’t understand, but he walked her out of the school and bought Yamamoto some tea from the vending machine.

 

Yamamoto from Tsuna’s class wasn’t thirsty. His only response was a thank you with a smile and a blank stare. Tsuna didn’t like it, “Are you okay?”

 

Yamamoto laughed, “You don’t need to worry about me, _D_ _ _ame__ Tsuna.” Tsuna frowned. There was such malice in his classmate’s voice. Also, there was a lesser part of Tsuna that was ready to fight because of the way Yamamoto said his name. The greater part of him recognized a mistake in the making. Yamamoto reminded him of Reborn, but stupid and accidental in existence.

 

“I won’t then,” Tsuna says, going to his own seat. Tsuna had more important things to think about anyway, like about how he’s going to survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! you know that promise that you make at the beginning of the semester to take school seriously and study and work hard and stuff, a promise that is usually quickly abandoned with 'stress relief' that you do more than all that stuff I previously mentioned that only leads to more stress? No?
> 
> Well then... I kept a promise and this is my reward.


End file.
